Uma prova de Amor
by GothicGirl.Brazilian x.x
Summary: Kamus começa a pesquisar sobre o seu passado, por influência de Hyoga. Se lembra de uma garotinha, e corre a busca dela pelo mundo, e acaba conhecendo uma outra moça. Uma nova aventura!
1. Correndo Atrás

Uma Prova de Amor____

--Kamus!

--Hyoga!

--Que susto...

--O que faz aqui na casa de Aquário?

--Queria visitá-lo!

--Não é só isso não, o que é esse livro que está em suas mãos Hyoga?

-- Não é nada...

--Como não? Pera aí, esse livro...

--Não é nada...

--ESSE LIVRO É MEU!

--Vixi, agora ferro...

--Me devolve!

--Kamus pêra aí, eu sou curioso você sabe disso!

--É curioso até demais!

--Você sempre me fala que eu devo esquecer a minha mãe, e você tem um livro de recordações da sua infância?!

--É tenho algum problema nisso?

--E por que eu tenho que esquecer a minha mãe, enquanto você tem um livro de recordações?

--Eu não disse que você tinha que esquecer para sempre, eu disse que em uma batalha você deve esquecê-la para não enfraquecer!

--É, foi isso mesmo...

--Então, agora pode me devolver?!

--Pera, só me diz uma coisa...

--O que Hyoga?

--Quem é essa moça?

--Anna Cláudia.

--Sua namorada?

--Minha prima.

--A ta... E essa aqui?

--Uma amiga da minha prima, a... Marianne.

--Gostava dela?

--Ela era muito chata, queria brinca comigo o dia inteiro, não me deixava em paz.

--E essa moreninha aqui do lado dela?

--Vixi, nem me lembro o nome da criatura...

--Faz um esforço.

--Hum... Angelina.

--Que nome lindo!

--Era mesmo, não só no nome, mas ela também era linda.

--Gostava dela?

--Muito, me ajudava muito, principalmente no meu treinamento, as vezes me cortava nos finos e pontiagudos de uma gruta lá da Sibéria, ela vinha com água quente e um paninho e me curava.

--Ai que amor...

--Que amor o que Hyoga, isso era vontade de fazer as coisas, de ajudar.

--Nada a vê você acha que ela fez isso só por que queria? Ela também era apaixonada por você!

--Não Hyoga, ela era comprometida com outro rapaz.

--Como assim? A menina tinha só 8 anos e já estava noiva?

--Infelizmente. Aquele povo da Sibéria faz assim mesmo, as famílias se reúnem e fazem o acordo de casamento.

--E você a amava?

--Sim, no dia em que ela foi prometida, eu quis me matar, estava torcendo para eu ser o tal prometido...

--Eu a vi um dia desses.

--Sério?

--Sim, ela estava pegando vôo para a o Japão.

--Puxa...

--E ela estava com aliança, mas sem o marido do lado dela. Ainda estava bonita.

--É?

--Mas ela não estava com esse cabelo da foto.

--Ah... Adorava esses cachinhos que ela tinha...

--Ela estava com um cabelo liso, franja e liso. E bem longo.

--Que saudade.

--E o que você ta fazendo aqui parado?

--O que eu poderia fazer Hyoga? Ela está casada, deve ter filhos... E deve ser bem feliz sem mim...

--Pelo o que eu vi, ela estava com uma papelada na mão dela, parecia papelada de divórcio.

--Será?

--Acho que sim.

--Então você não tem muita certeza né Hyoga?

--Eu não leio muito bem inglês.

--Hum...

--Eu se fosse você, iria atrás dela agora.

--Se eu sair do Santuário serei considerado traidor.

--Vá falar com Athena!

--Ela não deixaria...

--Como não, se agora pouco eu vi o Shura pedir a mesma coisa para ela e foi atendido!

--Então...

Kamus foi até Athena e pediu a ela a permissão, que foi concedida.

--Consegui Hyoga.

--Ta, agora vai lá ao aeroporto, compra uma passagem para Tókio e vai!

--TA DE BRINCADERA COMIGO?

--Por quê?

--ELA FOI PARA TÓKIO?

--Sim.

--VAI SE IMPOSSÍVEL ACHA-LA NAQUELE LUGAR!

--O amor ajuda.

--A não vem com essa palhaçada comigo não...

--Pelo amor de Zeus, Kamus, vai lá!

--Não, eu nunca vou encontrá-la naquela cidade gigante.

--Para te ajudar, eu consegui pegar uma foto dela.

--Como?

--Cartório, ela estava morando em uma cidadezinha perto de Atenas.

--Caramba, você pensa em tudo hein Hyoga?!

--Faço de tudo para te ver feliz!

--Feliz como amigo né?

--Opa, vaza pra lá, não so gay que nem o cara que fica na próxima casa.

--To zuando.

--Hum... Ta bom vai lá!

--Ok, tchau Hyoga, muito obrigado!

--Não a de que.

Kamus foi caminhando até o aeroporto de Atenas e logo comprou a passagem. E teve uma boa notícia. O vôo que sairia a três dias atrás iria sair no mesmo dia, de noite.

Foi até um banquinho onde tinha uma moça sentada e sentou-se do lado dela. E ficava olhando para a foto de Angelina.

--Oi.

--Ãn?! Ah, oi.

--Eu conheço essa moça.

--Sério?

--Ela chama Angelina não é?

--Sim, Angelina Bittencourt.

--Eu sou uma amiga dela.

--Você também vai para Tókio?

--Sim, vou encontrá-la para fazer umas papeladas.

--Ela é casada?

--Sim, 17 anos de casamento.

--Nossa...

--Você está indo atrás dela?

--Sim.

--Se você quiser posso lhe ajudar.

--Obrigado. Afinal, qual é o seu nome?

--Fernanda.

--Kamus.

X---x

_continua_

X---x


	2. Pensamentos em vão

Pensamentos em vão_

O vôo começa a ser anunciado pelo auto-falante. Kamus se levanta e pega a sua única mala, enquanto Fernanda tinha dificuldades para carregar as malas.

--Para que tudo isso?

--Vou passar um mês lá.

--Eu vou passar três meses lá e só estou levando uma mala.

--Então você vai usar a mesma roupa todo dia?

--Não, eu vou comprar mais lá.

--A ta...

--Quer ajuda?

--Pergunto isso meio tarde não acha?

--Daí.

--Tudo?

--Não, só aquela mala que parece ser a mais pesada.

--Eu levo, pode deixar.

--Me dá logo a mala!

--Ta.

--Nossa, que peso...

--Você quis ajudar.

Foram levando as malas até o avião. Deixaram as malas do lado de fora para que fossem guardados no fundo do avião, e sentaram-se um do lado do outro. Enquanto Fernanda lia uma revista de moda, Kamus ficava lendo um livro.

--Que livro é esse?

--O Segredo de Rhonda Byrne.

--Legal?

--Interessante.

--Pelo visto você não é um cara que gosta de conversar muito.

--É.

--Bem vou deixa-lo ler em paz.

Kamus suspira aliviado.

--Só mais uma pergunta.

--Fale.

--Olha para mim.

--Não preciso olhar para uma pessoa para entender o que será dito.

--Ta. É... Você trabalha?

--Para que quer saber?

--Curiosidade.

--Sim, mas eu não recebo salário.

--Como não?

--Eu não trabalho apenas para o meu bem, e sim para o bem da humanidade.

--A ta...

--Mas não vá achando que eu sou pobre, ou que eu não tenho um tustão no bolso, eu ganho dinheiro sim.

--Mas como? Se você não trabalha, como pod...

--Eu disse que eu trabalho, eu ganho dinheiro ajudando o povo da Sibéria.

--Mas você não disse que não ganha nada?

--O meu santo Zeus, eu disse que eu não ganho dinheiro trabalhando para proteger a humanidade, mas eu ganho dinheiro AJUDANDO o povo da Sibéria, que tem muitos problemas com o frio.

--Mas proteger a humanidade não é proteger a Sibéria?

--São coisas muito diferentes, eu PROTEJO a humanidade, e AJUDO a Sibéria. Proteger e ajudar são coisas completamentes diferentes.

--A ta...

--Afinal, quanto tempo irá demorar para chegarmos em Tókio?

--Mais de sete horas.

--Demora tanto assim?

--Você nunca viajou de avião não é?

--É a primeira vez.

--Esse avião não é daqueles que vão direto, ele faz paradas em alguns pontos da Asia, Russia e da China, para levar mais pessoas para Tókio.

--Você sabe muito sobre aviões.

(Acaraciando o rosto de Kamus) – Meu bem, eu vivo pelo avião, ando nele toda hora. Sou administradora de uma empresa que tem no mundo inteiro!

--Você pode me dizer o nome dessa empresa?

--É muito dificil pronuncia-lá.

--É?

--Aqui, meu crachá, o nome está aqui.

--Ashtbarusuk. Não é tão difícil assim.

--Nossa...

--É empresa do que?

--Transportadora.

--E você sabe onde é a matriz?

--Rússia.

--Por isso que eu leio bem Russo.

--Por que?

--Um amigo meu nasceu lá e me encinou algumas coisas sobre lá, um deles era a língua russa.

--E como ele se chama?

--Curiosa você hein?

--Há, eu vivo da curiosidade e das descobertas.

--Ele se chama Hyoga.

--É um belo nome.

--Sim.

--Mesmo sendo esquisito.

--Ta...

E seguiram viagem, durante o vôo, Kamus desceu do avião durante uma das pausas em Londres. Caminhou por lá e voltou as pressas com Fernada para pegar o avião. Fernanda continuava com as suas perguntas curiosas sobre o rapaz e Kamus continuava a ler seu livro. Chegaram em Tokio de noite, Fernanda estava dormindo dentro do avião.

--Fer...Fer...FER!

--Ai!

--Acordo até que enfim!

--Não precisava ter me biliscado, ainda mais no braço!

--E quem disse que eu te bilisquei?

--Foi você sim! Quem mais seria?

--O garotinho que está olhando sarcásticamente para você?

Fernanda olhou para o lado e se deparou com um menininho olhando com um sorriso amarelo para ela.

--Seu pestinha.

--Sorte a sua que a mãe dele está dormindo para ouvir isso.

--E que sorte.

Fernanda se virou e ficou com o rosto muito próximo ao de Kamus. Os dois se olhavam, um no olho do outro. A moça colocou sua mão no rosto de Kamus que estava segurando o seu outro braço. Quando ela foi se aproximar para beija-lo, Kamus se virou.

--Bem... É...

--Bom...

--Pegue as suas coisas.

--As malas estão lá no fundo.

--É eu sei. Mas a sua bolsa e o seu casaco que me deu para segurar não.

--Ah, muito obrigada. Kamus.

--Não a de que.

--Se quiser podemos ir atrás de um hotel para dormimos essa noite.

--Pode ser.

--Ok, sei de um hotel ótimo. Com café da manhã.

--É caro pelo visto.

--Fique tranquilo, tudo por minha conta.

--Tem certeza?

--Faço questão.

--Ta, depois não reclame.

--Kamus que isso, eu tenho conta lá.

--Ta.

--Duro que não tem nenhum Taxi que para pra nós !

--Dexa comigo. FIUI!

Logo um taxi parou em frente deles.

--Uau.

--Nenhum taxi recusou a esse meu padido de pare.

--Hum... Exibido.

--Quem sabe, senhorita... (abrindo a porta do taxi)

--Educado pelo menos.

--Educação é a primeira coisa que se aprende.(conversando com o motorista do taxi)—Aqui estão as malas, poderia coloca-las no porta mala?

--Sim, é claro.

(Entrando no carro)—Logo irá chover.

--Como sabe?

--A formação das nuvens, e está começando a ventar forte.

--Destino moça?!

--Hotel "Malaysia Palace"

--Ok.

--Kamus se importa?

--O que?

--A viagem daqui até o hotel demora, e eu estou com sono.

--Quer dormir no meu colo?

--Sim, se importa?

--Mas é claro que não! Pode deitar.

--Obrigada.

Kamus começou a acariciar os cabelos de Fernanda em seu colo. Sentia um grande afeto por ela, e começou a pensar como estaria Angelina.

''_Como será que ela está? Sinto muita saudade dela. Na hora em que eu encontrá-la, irei esquecer tudo para trás e abraçá-la. Será que ela se lembra de mim? Faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo. Será que aquela papelada que Hyoga disse, será de divorcio mesmo? Aquele homem, na qual ela foi prometida tenho muita raiva dele. A família dele que matou a minha. Se eu encontrá-lo novamente, esteja certo que haverá morte. A Fernanda vem me ajudando muito, e estou começando a ter minha confiança por ela. ''_

Fernanda já pensava em Kamus.

''_Ele é muito simpático. E lindo. Aqueles olhos me enfeitiçaram. Tenho total confiança nele. A pesar de que ele é meio caladão. Mas isso é o melhor que tem em um homem, ah se existisse mais homens iguais a ele... Toda mulher seria feliz. Inclusive eu. Pena que ele não me ama, e sim, minha amiga, Angelina. AFINAL, O QUE ELA TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?! Eu queria ser a paixão dele... Mas, é vida. Foi uma benção ter encontrado Kamus no meio da viagem. ''_

x---x

continua

x---x


	3. Uma paixão revelada

Uma paixão revelada_

Fernanda ainda dormia quando chegaram ao hotel. Kamus ficava brincando com os cachos da moça e o motorista falava:

--Chegamos.

--Sim, vou acordá-la, enquanto isso pode ir tirando as malas, por favor?

--Sim.

--Fernanda... Fernanda...

Kamus aproveitou que ninguém estava olhando e começou a deixá-la com mais frio. A jovem sentindo acordou exaustada e morrendo de frio. Olhou para Kamus, olhou para fora e percebeu que já havia chegado ao local.

--Que frio...

--É? Nem percebi... (abrindo um sorriso meio sarcástico)

--Por que está sorrindo?

--Ah, é que...

--Dexa queto...

--É... Se você pudesse sair, eu agradeceria...

--Um pouco de educação serve de vez em quando sabia?

--Por favor?

--Melhorou.

Fernanda foi saindo do Taxi, e em seguida Kamus. Pegando suas malas, se dirigiram para o hotel. Kamus que nunca havia entrado em um hotel ficou com uma sensação estranha. Era bonita a decoração do hotel, mas preferia a sua casa de Aquário. Fernanda foi até a recepção e pegou um quarto. Pediu que levassem as malas e logo foi atrás de Kamus, que estava paralisado olhando para os quadros.

--Kamus vem! (E deu um puxão no braço dele)

--Ai!

--Vamos.

Chegando ao quarto...

--Pronto... Agora eu vou dar um cochi...

--Espera ai.

--O que foi...

--A senhorita dorminhoca vai guardar as suas coisas, não vai?!

--Ai que saco...

--E não reclama não.

--Ta...

--Que moleza hein?

--Eu to com tanto sono...

--Eu te ajudo a levantar.

--Aham...

Kamus pegou no braço da Fernanda e a puxou com força, com tudo, a jovem caiu nos braços do rapaz. Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. Quase beijando. A moça ficava encarando os olhos azuis dele, enquanto ele passava as mãos delicadamente nos cabelos dela. Num impulso, as bocas se unem para um beijo. Separam-se por falta de ar, e ficam envergonhados pelo acontecido.

--É...

--O que foi isso?

--Não sei... Mas para mim foi à realização de um sonho...

--Para mim foi como estar nas nuvens...

--Hum...

Fernanda puxa Kamus novamente, mas com esse impulso, os dois acabam caindo no chão.

--Ai...

--Fogosa você hein?!

--Você não viu nada...

--Nossa, soquei a minha cabeça no chão.

--E eu sem querer chutei a quina da cama.

--Ai, além de ser fogosa e meio que estabanada...

--Não sei como fui fazer isso...

Kamus se levanta, mas desta vez, Fernanda recusa a ajuda de Kamus e se levanta sozinha. Arrumam as suas coisas e logo a moça vai deitar.

--Não vai dormir?

--Não, vou assistir um pouco de TV...

--Ta... ZzZzZzZz

--Dorminhoca... Vai da trabalho para ela acordar amanhã... (falava sozinho)

Depois de três horas assistindo nada de interessante na TV, Kamus vai deitar-se. Quando retira a coberta, se depara com Fernanda usando uma camisola super curta, e fica vermelho. _''É com essa garota que eu vou dormir? Que mico... ''_ E logo se deita.

No dia seguinte Fernanda acorda com Kamus abraçado a ela, se vira e vê os músculos e cicatrizes que o rapaz tinha (Devido às lutas). Começa a abraçá-lo também e acaricia os cabelos dele. De repente, ele acorda. Olhando para ela começa a sorrir. E também acaricia os cachos da moça.

--Quantas cicatrizes...

--É...

--Você é brigão?

--Não.

--Então por qu...

--Shi... (tampando a boca de Fernanda)- Você fala demais...

--É... (dando risada)- E isso te irrita?

--Não, até gosto de mulheres falantes...

--É? (abraçando ainda mais Kamus)- Então vamos nos dar bem?

--Talvez sim, talvez não... Quem sabe.

A moça abre um sorriso.

--Sei... Eu fiquei bem envergonhada com aquele beijo de ontem à noite...

--Por quê? Eu beijo mal?

--Não, mas você está à procura de Angelina, a mulher dos seus sonhos, e acaba beijando eu, uma simples amiga que só está ajudando o cara.

--E você acha isso ruim?

--Não... Mas...

--Mas?

--Mas é que...

--Ficou sem palavras?

--Se você me deixa-se pensar um pouco, mas esses seus olhos me tiram a atenção...

--Então não olhe para eles!

--Ah é fácil né? Estou na sua frente, falando com você e quer que eu olhe para onde?

--Sei lá...

--''Sei lá'', é fácil dizer...

--Para mim, sempre foi fácil dizer, e fazer.

--A minha vida não é exatamente assim. Primeiro fala facilmente, depois é rala cotovelo para tornar realidade, e não é nada fácil não.

--Então, será que é fácil dizer '' Gosto de um rapaz e vou beijá-lo''?

--Tipo?

--Ontem.

--Não, aquilo não foi esperado, foi um acidente.

--Ah é? Então aquilo foi um acidente?

--O melhor acidente da minha vida...

--Posso te dar um apelido?

--Qual?

--Flor de lótus.

--Da onde você tirou isso?

--Um amigo meu gosta de Lótus, e diz que é uma flor muito bonita, porém muito frágil.

--Mas eu não sou frágil, sou forte! Uma mulher com...

--Princípios, forte, trabalhadora, mas linda, como uma flor de lótus.

--Obrigada.

--Nunca é tarde para elogiar uma mulher.

--Eu acho o mesmo.

--Claro que acha...

Kamus a beija com desejo, mas logo se separa dando um leve tapa na cintura da moça.

--Vamos levantar então?

--Ai que preguiça...

--Ué, você não acabou de falar que tem que ralar cotovelo? Então vamos ralar cotovelo!

--Ai, por que fui falar isso justo para um HOMEM, QUE TRABALHA MUITO HEIN?!

--Não sei, talvez por que meu charme te atingiu?

--Aff...

x---x

continua

x---x

_**começou a paixão entre eles! Axei fofo, espero os Rewiels!!**_

_*******_


End file.
